Elena's Love
by softball5
Summary: This is my take on what will happen after 4x07. I liked a few parts of the promo but I changed it up a bit and defiantly added my own plot twist to it that will be coming in chapter 2:) DELENA
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my 5th delena story on here, I hope you guys enjoy:) **

**Please R/R! **

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I woke up slowly keeping my eyes closed to revel in the memories of last night and the feeling of Damon's body against mine. It felt so…right. That's all I could think of lying there with my eyes closed and I didn't notice the wide grin breaking out on my face until I heard a low rumbling coming from his chest and I realized he was laughing at me. And that's when I realized something was off…Damon doesn't laugh.

My eyes flew open to find his lips curved into a smile and his eyes piercing mine but the best part was they weren't the cold or angry or hurt look that I always saw in them; they were simply happy; completely and utterly content and in love. I was worried this would mean more to me than him, that I was just another girl. I knew it was stupid to think considering all he's done for me and all we've been through, but just seeing the sincere happiness in his eyes was enough to convince me this was different, that I was the one he wanted, and I smiled because I had never felt as loved by anyone as I did in that moment.

It was all so perfect; all so right that I didn't even think, I just needed to be closer to him and I couldn't stop myself. I tilted my head up to look him in the eye then closed my eyes and puckered my lips like a little kid waiting patiently, knowing the person would cave in and give them what they wanted but this was a little different. He didn't need any convincing.

He started chuckling again, "God, I love you."

Then I felt his lips descend onto mine and I could tell it was a sweet kiss, a good morning kiss, but I wasn't having it.

"I want more." I whispered into his ear seductively knowing he would remember that night at the frat party.

He smiled, "Anything for my warrior princess." He said mockingly but I could tell he was pleased.

He descended back down onto my lips and started to deepen the kiss when his phone started beeping.

"Ughhhhhh!" he groaned from the loss of contact between them as I pulled away.

"Better get that Mr. Salvatore." I said jokingly.

"Oooo, Mr. Salvatore, I like it." He said as he rolled over to grab his phone off the table.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"What?! What is it? Damon, what is it?" I asked worriedly thinking something was really wrong as he threw his phone across the room then rolled back over giving me one last long kiss and started to get up.

"Stefan will be here in 2 minutes. He has impeccable timing." He said sarcastically and extremely annoyed.

"Hey, it's alright. Look, I'll just go downstairs with you and tell him what happened and as soon as he leaves we can pick up where we left off? I mean, unless that's not oka-" I started when he interrupted me with a kiss.

"You better hold up your end on that." Then he said seriously, "But I'm not losing you Elena, no matter what happened. You can't go downstairs with me, I need you to hide somewhere okay?"

I don't get what you're trying to say Damon." I said confused.

He continued, "He's going to be pissed at both of us and I know after the whole thing with Jeremy and his behavior lately he's starting to go downhill. I don't want him getting near you, I don't know what he's capable of right now and just how far he will go to get back at me." he hesitated before continuing.

"I can't lose you Elena. Especially after what just happened and no matter what happens, I will not let him hurt you. I know you don't like it when people risk their lives for you, but let me be clear about something, if it comes down to you and me, I will gladly let myself die. I will always choose you."

My mind went back to the night he said something very similar and I realized how much things had changed. Just a couple years ago he was willing to risk my best friend to save my life, but now, now he was more than willing to risk himself. I started to tear up at the knowledge of just how much he loved me.

"I'll go home then you can call me as soon as he leaves and I'll come back then so it won't come down to that." He nodded and I finished getting dressed then walked over to the window getting ready to jump out as I heard Stefan approaching the front door downstairs. Damon turned getting ready to walk out the door.

"But I just want to let you know," I started and he froze before opening the door, "You're not the only one willing to risk your life. Not only will you always choose me, I'll forever choose you. And as you know, forever is quite a long time Damon, but I'd like to spend it with you."

And with that I jumped out the window and I felt his eyes on me the entire time. I sped home and sat down on the couch only to realize I already missed him terribly.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"Hello brother." Damon said smoothly.

"We need to talk Damon. And I don't need your smartass comments, this is serious and I need you to listen for a minute." Stefan said seriously.

"Well this isn't exactly my ideal thing to be doing at this moment so come on, let's hear it, hurry up I'm busy." Damon said like a smartass.

"Where is she Damon?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"None of your business anymore brother." He said protectively, "We had fun, don't try and ruin it."

"…..You didn't Damon. Tell me you didn't." Stefan said worriedly.

"That first time as a vampire, damn, I forgot just how intense it was." Damon said with a grin.

Stefan growled loudly then I heard a big crash as Damon was sent flying into the wall and I clenched my teeth, forcing myself to not go in there. 'Damon can handle it and he wanted me to stay out here, he has it under control' I reminded myself.

"What's wrong with you!?" Damon yelled.

"What's wrong? How about the fact that you took advantage of Elena?!" He screamed back.

"What are you fucking talking about?" He spit back in his face, "I knew you'd be jealous but this? Accusing me of this! Too far Stefan."

"Damon, she's sire bonded to you." Stefan whispered.

It was silent for what felt like hours until Damon spoke up with a little hesitation and worry in his voice but quickly covered it up, "Sired? Seriously? That's the most pathetic and jealous thing I've ever heard you say and you've said some pretty stupid things before."

"Ok look, it was your blood that turned her, right? She's been different since day 1-"

"Yeah she's been different Stefan, she turned into a vampire!" Damon argued back trying to not to let doubt cross into his mind.

"Her body rejected the blood bag because you told her she had to drink human blood from the vein. Every time she's had a problem, you are the solution! She was worried about Jeremy, you told her to relax, and she listens. You like the red dress, she likes the red dress! All of it Damon, can't you see it?"

Disappointment and doubt filled Damon's head as he processed this, it couldn't be. She chose me, she wanted this, those things don't mean anything, this isn't happening.

"Look Damon, prove me wrong okay? Tell her to drink from a blood bag and see what happens. And if she doesn't keep it down I'll be the first to apologize." Stefan said.

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic." Damon said trying his best to sound confident. Then got up and walked upstairs feeling like shit as he heard Stefan walk out the front door. Damon was worried, more than worried, he was almost devastated. But he wouldn't get his hopes up yet, it might not even be true.

"Let's get this over with." He said to himself taking a swig of bourbon as he picked up his phone and texted Elena to come on back over.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I walked up to Damon's window and jumped in to find Damon sitting on the bed staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Damon?" I asked trying to get his attention and walking towards him but he continued putting distance between us, what ever happened to 'picking up where we left off'?

"Damon?!" I said a little bit louder and he glanced towards me then back to the wall. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"Damon, what's going on?" I asked cautiously.

He started to get up and walk towards me with the most serious expression I had ever seen. "Elena, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." I said quietly and curiously and I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I want you to drink this." He said removing my hands from his face and placing a blood bag into them.

"What?" I asked incredulously, "Have you lost your mind? You must have forgotten that every time I try to drink a blood bag I throw it all back up."

"No Elena I know, but just try it one more time, for me okay? I want you to drink this." He said looking into my eyes with an emotion I couldn't quite identify, was it worry? Regret? Fear? But then I think it was truly a combination of them all and that in itself scared me to death.

"Ok, I guess I'll try." I said worriedly.

I slowly brought the blood bag up to my mouth and began drinking it with a bit of hesitation then continued to drink it until it was gone. Nothing happened.

And that was when I looked up to see the most obvious display of utter devastation a man could have. His legs became weak and he started towards the bed to sit down with the most dazed expression on his face. He wasn't here, he was lost in his own mind, something was extremely wrong. It was then that if I was still human and had a beating heart, it would come to an abrupt stop; he went to his closet and pulled down a suitcase.

"Damon..." I said with all the fear I was feeling as tears began flowing freely from my eyes, "What are you doing?"

* * *

**Ok so what'd you think?! I'm thinking about doing at least 1 or 2 more chapters, please review any suggestions or thoughts on it!**

**Next chapter will be a surprise and completely unexpected but I thought of the idea and liked it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I know that 4x08 has already happened but I was slow writing and uploading this, so this is my continuation of 4x07 and doesn't go according to show; I had this idea before the episode, enjoy:)**

**I'm thinking about continuing this story, please R/R:)**

* * *

"Elena, look, I can't do this okay? I have to go. I can't do this to you and I can't do this to myself. There's only so much hurt a man can take." He says that and we both think back on the last time he said those exact words.

"Damon. Damon no!" I run over and grab onto his arm pulling him away from the suitcase, "What's going on? I don't understand, what did I do wrong? D-do you not l-love me anymore?" I started stuttering and tearing up out of fear and confusion and hurt. Everything was hitting me all at once and it felt as though my world was crashing down on top of me.

"I talked to Stefan earlier and he told me something about us, and I wouldn't listen. I denied it. But he was right…I'm so sorry I took advantage of you Elena." He said sadly.

"What are you talking about?! Tell me what's going on." I said demanding.

"I don't know how to say this, but, Elena you're sired to me." He paused for a minute to let it sink it, "Nothing you feel for me is real. None of it matters anymore." My eyes widened as understanding crossed my face.

"How long have you known?" I asked worriedly.

"Wait," Damon's eyes widened, "you already knew?!"

"No, I didn't already know because it's not true. It was all an act." I said knowingly.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about but I don't have time for this. I have to go, if I stay much longer, I won't be able to make myself leave you. I'm sorry this turned out like it did. Bye Elena."

"DAMON STOP." I ran towards him and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back into his room, "Oh my god Damon please listen to me, please, look I didn't mean for it to go this far just let me explain!"

"There's nothing left to explain, it's not your fault that you're sired to me, I just can't handle it alright, I have to go." He said with pain evident through every word he spoke.

"No, you don't understand! Look, tell me right now, tell me to do something, anything, and see if it works. See if I have to do it. Come on, just test it!" I pleaded with him.

"I just did Elena! It worked, you listened, you're sired to me that's the end of it."

"No it's not! I didn't know you were testing me then!" I said quickly.

"What are you talking about? Why would you have to know?" He asked somewhat interested now.

"Just do it, one more time and that's it," I stared into his eyes and silently pleaded with him, "please." I whispered.

He sighed loudly then turned to have his body completely facing mine and stared into my eyes, "Elena, slap me across the face. Now. I want you to. It would make me happy." He continued saying everything he could that would make this sire bond evident but I stood unmoving.

"NO." I said with all the force I could muster and began to smile.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped not attempting to hide his surprise, "_How_?" He whispered in wonder.

"It was fake, all along it was fake," I grabbed his face in my hands and stared into his icy blue eyes, "I was stupid and I pretended to be sired to you. I- I- I th-thought it would give me an excuse, a reason to do the things I wanted to do with you, an excuse to break up with Stefan, an excuse that would lead me to finally be happy and accepting myself as a vampire."

"I don't understand?" He said confused but still in shock.

"As soon as I turned, I knew that I had made the wrong choice, that it was you I wanted. But I couldn't accept the fact that I was just like Katherine; even if I chose one of you, I still switched brothers and it made me feel so guilty especially with my guilt heightened. I couldn't do it, yet, I couldn't stay away either. I needed you, I needed to feel you, to be close to you. So I was looking through some of your books and found something about a sire bond between a vampire and the vampire who turned them. That was when I knew." I had a small but sad smile on my face.

"I would do everything you said, pay attention to every word, and I would do what you told me to do. Eventually, I would convince everyone, including myself, that I was sired to you. It made me feel less guilty about what I felt for you." I said avoiding his eyes, scared of what he'd think of me.

I felt a finger under my chin pulling my face up, forcing me to look into his eyes and what I found was not what I expected.

It was that look that I saw while lying in bed with him that I hadn't been able to identify.

I had never seen it before then.

It was completely genuine.

It was _happiness_.

* * *

**Sooooo what'd you think?! R/R and tell me any suggestions you have for next chapter or if I should continue:)**


End file.
